The golden streams of rain
by ShadowOfGrandeur
Summary: Inaiel is like an orphan in elves' eyes so Thranduil gives her a task in Lorien believing she will find consolation there. The she-elf is almost happy when falling in love but suddenly she gets in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

THE GOLDEN STREAMS OF RAIN

Summary: Inaiel is like an orphan in elves' eyes so Thranduil gives her a task in Lorien believing she will find consolation there. The she-elf is almost happy when falling in love but suddenly she gets in trouble.

Declaimer: Well, I don't own any of the characters from LOTR and you know it for sure. =)  
PS thoughts are in * *, words are in" "  
Chapter 1. The King's task.  
***

Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them.

George Eliot

Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.

Norman Cousins

Inaiel bent quietly in front of the King in a low bow. His sea-blue and bottomless eyes were looking narrowly at the entered she-elf who was recommended by the Head of guardians. She seemed to be a bit shy and delicate but she also was a skilled warrior and fitted perfectly to his task.  
"Stand up, Inaiel. I have a very important task for you: you have to deliver this letter to Lady Galadriel, but be careful: scouts have reported about the danger hidden in the depths of this old forest. They believe it's because of the orcs, but I don't think so".  
"Yes, Milord. You know that I was working as a guard more than 800 years and I can fight against ugly and monstrous dark spawn. I was endangered multiple times and this won't be an exception, Your Majesty".  
"I'd like to hope that everything will be alright but it will be better if you are alerted: more than a half of my messengers vanished on their way to Lorien".  
Inaiel's eyes widened in astonishment and she uttered: "Sorry, Milord. I haven't known anything about this. I'll be alerted and won't allow the darkness to absorb me".  
The King shook his head: "This isn't your fault. I ordered to keep this in a secret to avoid useless panic. By the way, the Head of guardians said that you've never rested and...  
Thranduil's words were heard like through the wadding: *I have no close friends, nobody since my parents sailed to the West*.  
... so you may spend a few days in Lorien before you return".  
* Probably she'll find consolation there*. Thranduil glanced sympathetically at the she-elf, but she has already lowered her head so that nobody could see her eyes fulfilled with tears.  
"Thank you, Your Majesty".  
"You may go now", - said the King and gave the letter to Inaiel.  
"Yes, Milord". The she-elf turned and went out from the King's room with these words. She was going to her own room to pack some things.  
"Nai i Valar nauvar as elye ", - she heard.  
Inaiel fell weakly onto her bed inside her room. Tears were streaming from her golden eyes and her heart was hurting as if it was torn into small pieces. She didn't remember her parents well: they sailed to the West when she was only ten years old. Inaiel was grown up by the Head of guardians, who told the elfling about orcs' attack and wounded parents. They didn't find happiness anymore so they sailed. The ugly muzzles and foreign indifferent faces were flashing in front of Inaiel's dim gaze. Then everything stopped on her mother's face, her warm and caress glare dispersed all sorrow. Inaiel smiled diffidently, brushed away tears and began packing.


	2. Chapter 2

THE GOLDEN STREAMS OF RAIN

Summary: Inaiel is like an orphan in elves' eyes so Thranduil gives her a task in Lorien believing she will find consolation there. The she-elf is almost happy when falling in love but suddenly she gets in trouble.

Declaimer: I still don't own anything and it hurts!  
PS thoughts are in * *, words are in" "  
Chapter 2. Arrival to the Lorien.  
***

It is not so much for its beauty that the forest makes a claim upon men's hearts, as for that subtle something, that quality of air that emanation from old trees, that so wonderfully changes and renews a weary spirit.

Robert Louis Stevenson

Inaiel ran out of the palace and mounted her doe Caelin which was walking in circles impatiently. A light whisper like rustling of trees - and Caelin was carrying rider away in the depths of forest from stony soulless walls of the palace and dungeons' mustiness. As a wooden elf Inaiel loved the nature with all her heart, the forest, trees, which seemed to be tall enough to reach the sky, rustling of leaves and a smell, the beautiful one which cannot be described with words if you haven't smelt it before. The doe was running along the path and hour after hour passed but Lorien still seemed to be too far. The she-elf cuddled Caelin and fell asleep. The evening came and the stars lit up one after another on the dark sky, Inaiel woke up when the tired doe stopped at once.

They rode again in the next morning and nearly in the afternoon they reached Lorien's border. Inaiel carefully took two daggers from their sheath, doe started walking instead of running and after some time she stopped. The she-elf listened cautiously sounds of the ancient forest but she heard nothing. There was too quiet, as if she plugged her ears. *Strange* Suddenly Inaiel heard a melodic voice above: "Where are you going?" "I need to meet Lady Galadriel to give her a letter from my King", - uttered the she-elf thoughtfully, trying to find a mysterious interlocutor with her gaze. "The messagers from the Mirkwood haven't been in Lorien for a long time. I heard that they had vanished on their way here", - said another voice and a dark-haired elf jumped from a tree landing with a feline grace. "My name is Wailin. I will guide you to Lady Galadriel", - he bowed slightly with these words and lent a hand to Inaiel helping her to get off the doe. "Thank you. My name is Inaiel", - the she-elf said. They were walking slowly along the path, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Inaiel and Wailin reached the shining with gold river which was ringing as bells and splattering when everything was covered with the glaring rays of the setting sun. The river recalled something in she-elf's mind but she couldn't remember what. "I will leave you here. Go along this path and you won't get lost", - Wailin turned and went away so fast that Inaiel didn't even manage to say 'goodbye' or 'thanks'. She was closer to her aim after an hour of walking. Foreign elves were passing by her paying no attention at all to the stranger. Suddenly Inaiel remembered that she should spend a few days here, in Lorien, before returning and almost burst into tears: *What will I do here? I don't know anyone, nobody needs me…*The she-elf painfully bit her lips. Thinking about this, Inaiel didn't notice that she reached Lady and Lord's palace.

The guardians let the she-elf come in after Inaiel showed them the letter with the King's stamp on it and left Caelin outside the palace. Lady Galadriel met her on the stairs, taking the message. Inaiel bowed and tried to go away but heard a soft voice of the Lady: "Don't be afraid. You'll find your happiness and it will drown the bitterness of losses". Inaiel turned again but saw a half-smile and a piercing glance which penetrated into the soul. "By the way, ask any guard to show you a place to stop". "Thank you, Lady Galadriel". Inaiel bowed and went away.


	3. Chapter 3

THE GOLDEN STREAMS OF RAIN

Summary: Inaiel is like an orphan in elves' eyes so Thranduil gives her a task in Lorien believing she will find consolation there. The she-elf is almost happy when falling in love but suddenly she gets in trouble.

Declaimer: I'm not J. R. R. Tolkien, eh?  
PS thoughts are in * *, words are in" "  
Chapter 3. The insecure place.  
***

The past, the present and the future are really one: they are today.

Harriet Beecher Stowe

The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed.

Eminem

Inaiel went out hastily from the palace and descended to the very bottom of a mighty and ancient tree meeting one of the guards near its foot. "My name is Inaiel. I've arrived to the Lorien from the Mirkwood and I am going to spend here three or four days. The Lady said that you could show me the place to stay".

"From the Mirkwood... My name is Philenel. You may have seen my brother Wailin, who is protecting Lorien's borders", - said the elf and glared interrogatively into the incredibly golden and shining with friendliness eyes.

"He helped me to reach the Lady and Lord's palace", - smiled Inaiel.

"Well. Let me show you the house where you can stop with a doe. It's yours, isn't it?" - said Philenel, noticing how doe was looking at her owner.

"Of course", - uttered Inaiel and snuggled to the Caelin's golden fur which seemed to beam mild shining around. The Sun was falling below the horizon and everything was fading and losing its natural colors like sinking into the haze so that the forest of Lorien became even more cryptic and mysterious in this half-light.

"You don't have anyone in here, right?.. - Philenel began speaking but noticing the she-elf's stunned face, continued quickly. - So if you are going to spend here a few days you should certainly visit the riverside of the Gladden. It fascinates you so that you forget about everything and can only stare at continuous flow of the water, it brings appeasement and quietness into our domain".

Elf touched the she-elf's hand which was cold as ice, as a hand of a dead person. Inaiel stared musingly into the distance and uttered something like "surely I will" or "all right" when she felt warmth of Philenel's cloak on the shoulders. She turned to the elf and said: "Thank you. I even haven't noticed the coldness". "When you are deep in your thoughts, you can forget about everyone and everything".

Inaiel stepped slowly along the verdurous trail by the trees which seemed to step closer to the path and outlandish flowers, glittering with every shade of yellow, reddish and sky blue. The elves passed by seeming to be carefree and glad, as if they were turning from one of the celebrations that were taking place nearby, sometimes they recognized the she-elf's companion and slightly nodded to him. One of them, whose hair was blonde, smiled warmly to Inaiel noticing, that she was lost in this interweaving of unfamiliar faces like in a maze, made of foreign structures and buildings. *****So shy***** His companion, a she-elf, smiled too, but her smile was mostly politeness and civility than warmth and understanding. Soon, when Inaiel couldn't see any more in the darkness, Philenel said that they had come and warmly said 'goodbye'. Then he quietly and insensibly went away.

The she-elf woke up at the dawn and climbed down. Inaiel finally noticed how beautiful the trees of Lorien were: they were powerful so their roots were deep underneath the ground and ancient. It seemed that these trees created an invisible barrier which prevented penetration of evil into elves' domain. The she-elf saw the doe nearby the tree but said: "Rest. You have been carrying us for several days and you are tired now. A lore vande!" Caelin lay down on the grass and closed her chocolate brown eyes. The she-elf went slowly to a place, where clinking voices were heard and nobody was sad or sorrowful. She heard melodic voices of elves who were singing something about Valinor, foreigners were passing by without turning so Inaiel was going to go away when she heard: "I have heard that you will be here for some time". The she-elf turned and saw the blonde elf, whom she saw yesterday. He continued: "My name is Haldir. I can show you the river today in the evening, if you want". "Mine is Inaiel. Thank you, Haldir of Lorien. Of course I'd love to see the Gladden. Id' like to know whether it is as beautiful as elves say". "Then I'll come tomorrow's morning to the place where you stay, is this alright?" Inaiel bowed slightly and he went away. Anybody of them didn't notice the pair of disaffected eyes.

Till the very afternoon Inaiel walked along sunny paths, looked at the buildings of different forms, which were constructed on a top of the trees, entered the workshops and admired Lorien's masters. Then the she-elf decided to rest, returned home and laid on the bed. *Why had he invited me? Elves usually perceived her only as a skilled warrior or as orphan. She wasn't even able to find friends despite her loyalty…* Suddenly she understood that somebody was knocking persistently on door. Inaiel opened it and saw the dark figure in a cloak, holding something in its hand. The person pressed a filthy cloth to Inaiel's mouth at lightning speed. There was overwhelming pain, then darkness and after that the she-elf collapsed onto the floor. The dark figure bent over Inaiel and started to drag her out of her rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all, guys for your supporting, reviewing, adding this fic to your favorites, following or just reading it. This really encourages me to write more. By the way, I'm so sorry that I hadn't been writing for such a long period, I'd had difficult time studying and all that stuff. I'll try to update the next weekend. Again THANKIES! Back to the story now.

PS I've added quotes to the previous chapters, if you mind.

THE GOLDEN STREAMS OF RAIN

Summary: Inaiel is like an orphan in elves' eyes so Thranduil gives her a task in Lorien believing she will find consolation there. The she-elf is almost happy when falling in love but suddenly she gets in trouble.

Declaimer: I don't own anything from the LOTR, in spite of the fact that I wish to ;)  
PS thoughts are in * *, words are in" "  
Chapter 4. Misunderstanding.  
***

When people don't express themselves, they die one piece at a time.

Laurie Halse Anderson

The heart of the another is a dark forest, always, no matter how close it has been to one's own.

Willa Cather

Haldir awakened pretty early and remembered immediately his promise to show the Gladden to Inaiel. *She's probably sleeping now*. He dressed and quietly went down. Gloom was still hanging over Lothlorien, the trees seemed to be drowning in the fog and dewdrops, which were looking much alike accidently scattered gems, were sparkling on the high grass and the large flowers exuding the sweet smell. Haldir headed to his brothers' flet (Rumil's and Orophin's for sure) to warn them about his absence this morning and that he would join them on the duty during the afternoon. The winding path, which he was walking along, was disappearing in the dense vegetation and Haldir himself was enjoying the morning's coolness and freshness of the air.

The elf was nearby the house, which was reminding him of his own flet, after half-hour of walking. The branches braided the roof and the walls thickly and so did the huge leaves and rare flowers-on-the-tree making this place imperceptible to a foreigner. Haldir cried like a bird twice and sleepy Rumil appeared, throwing off the rope-ladder. The elf was upstairs in a flash. "Good morning. How did it happen that you're still sleeping? It's so wonderful outside now!" – exclaimed Haldir, noticing sleeping Orophin. "Morning. We were listening music yesterday on the Feast of Never-ending Spring of Lothlorien, you know, so we were here after midnight. Mmm… Well, would you like some miruvor?"- uttered Rumil. "Hmm, thanks, but I just came to alarm you. Don't search for me in the morning, I'll be near Sir-Ninglor and I'll join you during our duty later", - Haldir shook his head thoughtfully. Rumil was surprised but after staring into his brother's blue-grey eyes he simply said: "Till afternoon then". Haldir went down the stairs. There were first glimpses of ruby and amber colors spread through the cerulean sky on the East. *It's time to go to Inaiel, I suppose*. So the elf headed to the Inaiel's flet.

First to see was asleep doe with the golden fur and a flet on the tree. Haldir climbed gracefully on the very top of the tree, where he could still see the descending chain of stars. He was standing on the small wooden platform in front of a green door with the elegant white and silver flowers on it. There was also a tiny golden bell, so Haldir rang, however, nobody answered. The elf rang again and again with the same result so he slightly pushed the door. It opened and Haldir came in. It was stuffy inside and there was a strong smell also, as if someone has accidently smashed a vial of perfume. There was only one room in the house with the cozy bed, a glass table and an armchair nearby. Surprisingly, there was nobody inside. *She'd probably gone somewhere and would be here soon*.

Haldir settled himself onto the edge of the bed and began waiting. It was getting hotter outside, the sun was rising bit by bit and soon its rays were sparkling over the transparent surface of the table, gleaming floor and even blond hair of the elf. Haldir didn't know how much had he been waiting for – an hour or even two, but there wasn't still anybody in the flet. *Why hasn't she taken her doe if she has been out for so long? Inaiel's probably forgotten about our meeting. No, it can't be so… Then mmm… perhaps she's gone to the river and is waiting for me there*. Haldir looked over the room for one last time and went down. It was pretty hot outside and even the large crown of high threes didn't make any difference at all.

Haldir had been walking along the inconspicuous path leading to the Gladden for an hour. The elf could hear splashing of the water and rustling of the leaves with his pointed ears when he was nearby. When Haldir was near the river itself he noticed nobody there, too. * So strange. Where is she? Well, she'd finally forgotten. But it seemed to me that she was kind. Probably I was mistaken again*. Haldir straightened himself and went away wiping unbidden tears. It seemed to him that everything inside him was broken into millions of shatters but the elf didn't pay attention to this and went further and further away. He remembered his beloved Madelyn, who disappeared one day before their wedding ceremony. Elves were usually marrying late enough and forever but something was wrong with her. Haldir didn't see anything around him for anymore, but he waded violently through the dense thicket trying desperately to get from this pain. Finally, he caught the sight of his brothers and joined them.

Meanwhile Inaiel awoke on the bed in the cozy room with the large window. The she-elf's head was hurting like hell. She got up slowly, looked over the room and finally noticed the handle, which seemed to be attached to the wall. Inaiel pushed it and found herself in the similar room with the glass table. The door slammed shut all of sudden and merged with the wall. *How did I get there? Can't remember anything. Perhaps I got asleep*. Inaiel made a wry face and attached her fingers to her temple. It was so stuffy here… A moment later she found herself losing consciousness again.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I've been pretty busy these days – life's got at another side of me. Anyways, here is your chappie. Thank you all for waiting.

THE GOLDEN STREAMS OF RAIN

Summary: Inaiel is like an orphan in elves' eyes so Thranduil gives her a task in Lorien believing she will find consolation there. The she-elf is almost happy when falling in love but suddenly she gets in trouble.

Declaimer: I don't own anything from the LOTR, in spite of the fact that I wish to ;)  
PS thoughts are in * *, words are in" "  
Chapter 5. Emptiness.  
***

Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you.

Loretta Young

Jealousy is a mental cancer.

B. C. Forbes

Nearly at ten o'clock the bird's twittering and rain's rustling became so loud that it finally managed to wake Inaiel up. The obnoxious smell was nearly everywhere in the room. She felt something very much alike to humming of the plenty of wires inside her head and her thoughts seemed to be picked up with the wind and dragged into the mottled maelstrom of falling leaves. The she-elf got up slowly leaning over the headboard and noticed loads of different plants nearly everywhere, which had grown up practically at once. The long vines of ivy hung from the ceiling, the ruby-colored flowers as enormous as sunflowers braided the carved chair's armrests, the navy-blue haze of small flowers could be seen from the window - so whole room was filled with marvelous flavor. Inaiel wanted to stay here a bit longer with all her heart to view all that variety of flowers closely because there were none of them in Mirkwood as it was too dark in that misty forest. However, she remembered about her promise to walk with Haldir almost immediately. *So strange he hasn't been here yet. It's nearly 10 a. m. now.* The she-elf sighed and started dressing.

While Inaiel was waiting time was passing by terribly slow and it seemed to her that someone holds the sun purposely. *Probably he's waiting for me near Gladden. No… it just can't be so! But… I'll try it.* - and delighted Inaiel went down. Caelin was napping in the shade of a large tree, obviously too tired after the trip from Mirkwood to Lorien. The she-elf stoked the light doe's fur and headed towards the river hastily. At first she was wading along the narrow path through the dense thicket. There were dark-blue and red berries, small flowers exactly everywhere to see. It became easier to go after a half of an hour and the crown of the trees was finally saving from the burning rays. These trees seemed to move aside in front of the she-elf. The forest came to its end soon and Inaiel caught the sight of the river itself and the beautiful valley, all covered with the golden flowers. Sir-Ninglor, or Gladden in common language, was flowing slowly along its winding stony channel and was so clear that one could even see the small, frolicking inside the water, flocks of fish. Their scale was glittering and all of them looked like the glass beads scattered whimsically upon the wooden surface.

Inaiel realized in a flash that there was nobody near the river. *It cannot be so! How could he forget!* - the she-elf clenched her fists furiously and screamed like a wounded bird. The blood was banging inside her head and it seemed to Inaiel that she is just about braking into the small pieces. The she-elf pressed her fingers against her temple trying to lessen the pain but lost her consciousness again.

Inaiel woke up nearly at the evening. It seemed to her that there was a gaping hole, emptiness inside her, like if somebody just burned a part of her. The she-elf went slowly towards her flet. There were ringing voices of elves at the distance, but Inaiel passed by, paying hardly any attention to foreigners around her, moving mechanically and conceding the way when she saw gloomy Haldir. The elf turned and saw Inaiel as he felt her burning gaze resting upon him. The wave of pain passed between them and Haldir lowered his eyes. "Oh no… So he remembered then! – Inaiel whispered anxiously. – It couldn't be so!" Her mind went blank and she felt her legs gave way. At the same moment Philenel noticed the familiar chestnut-red hair to catch the falling she-elf in time.

In the evening Haldir decided to visit his old friend Menolin. They were patrolling the forest together some time ago but he was always interested in healing, so he became a skilled healer one day. Haldir didn't notice how he reached the low-level building surrounded with the trees. He climbed the large oak stairs and opened the wooden door in front of him. Haldir turned up to be in the twilight of the enormous hall. He smelled vulnerary plants and freshly cloths inside, but distasteful scent was mixed with it: clotted blood and animal, not human fear. The elf noticed Menolin Immediately – he leaned over one of the beds. Haldir came closer and indentified the Inaiel's fragile figure with horror, the shadow crossed his face. Menolin turned back to see where his friend was staring and uttered: "She's poisoned". Haldir looked away and greeted the elf. The old friends spent the whole night remembering foretime.


End file.
